1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device in which a plurality of organic light emitting elements are formed on a substrate, and to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a display device replacing a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display device using an organic light emitting element has been practically used. It is considered that, since the organic EL display device is of a light emission type, the view angle is wider than that of a liquid crystal display or the like, and the organic EL display device has sufficiently high response even to a high-precision high-speed video signal.
In an organic EL display device of related art, to prevent short-circuit between a bottom electrode and a top electrode, a pixel isolation insulating film is formed around the bottom electrode (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-175200).